missionimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. The timeline is one of the most important elements in the Mission: Impossible Cinematic Universe, as it shows the chronological occurence of events throughout the series. 1930's: 1934 | 1935 1940's: 1945 | 1947 1950's 1950 | 1952 | 1953 | 1958 | 1959 1960's: 1961 | 1963 | 1964 | 1965 | 1968 1970's: 1971 | 1972 | 1974 1980's: 1983 | 1988 | 1989 1990's: 1990 | 1991 | 1996 | 1999 2000's: 2001 | 2002 | 2004 | 2006 Timeline 1934 March 12th *Jim Phelps is born. 1935 *Vladimir Nekhorvich is born 1945 *Impossible Mission Force is founded. 1947 March 12th *The beginning of the Cold War. June 30th *Franz Krieger is born. 1950 June 25th *The Korean War takes place. 1952 September 30th *John C. McCloy is born in Manchester, England 1953 Abril 21st *Jim Phelps joins the US Army. July 27th *The Korean War ends. 1958 *Jim Phelps joins the IMF. 1959 Feburary 22nd *Luther Stickell is born. 1961 July 30th *Theodore Brassel is born. 1963 *Dan Briggs dies. *Jim Phelps becomes the IMF team leader. May 12th *Sarah Davies is born. 1964 Abril 16th *Claire Williams is born. August 18th *Ethan Hunt is born. 1965 November 25th *Sean Ambrose is born 1968 *Jim Phelps saves Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich from USSR terrorists. *Dr. Nekhorvich shows Phelps his upcoming project, which later was revealed as the Chimera virus and it’s cure, Bellerophon. 1971 *Biocyte Pharmaceuticals is founded. August 16th *Benji Dunn is born. 1972 *Biocyte Pharmaceuticals iniciates a project that develops the Chimera Virus, called Project Chimera. 1974 November 10th *Nyah Nordoff-Hall is born. 1983 March 23rd *Lindsey Farris is born in Nixa, Missouri. 1988 *Jim and Claire get married. *Ethan Hunt joins the IMF. 1989 *John C. McCloy manages a hostile takeover of Biocyte Pharmaceuticals. 1990 *Nathan Hunt dies. August 2nd *The Gulf War starts. 1991 February 28th *The Gulf War ends. December 25th *The Cold War ends. *The Soviet Union dissolves. 1996 May 22nd-25th *The Kiev Mission takes place. **Ethan and his team are sent to Kiev, Ukraine to interrogate Gennady Zoismov. **Gennady Zoismov is drugged and taken away. *The NOC List Recovery takes place. **While on flight, Phelps is warned by the IMF about the NOC list in Prague. ** Phelps teams up with Krieger and Claire to kill three of Ethan’s teammates, framing him. **Ethan learns the job was a setup to lure out a mole within IMF and Kittridge suspects him of being the mole, and Hunt flees. ** Ethan realizes "Job 314" refers to Bible verse Job 3:14, with "Job" as the mole's code name. ** Ethan arranges a meeting with the leader of the Black Arms organization, Max, where he warns her that the list she possesses has a tracking device. **Ethan and Claire recruit Luther and Krieger and they infiltrate CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia, steal the real list, and flee to London. **Kittridge had Margaret and Donald arrested for drug trafficking. **In London, Hunt discovers that Phelps survived the Prague mission and realizes Phelps is the mole and Max's "Job". **Ethan arranges with Max to exchange the list aboard the TGV high-speed train to Paris. **Ethan learns that Claire was involved in the killing of the IMF members. Phelps arrives and takes the money at gunpoint, but Hunt dons a pair of video glasses that reveals that he is the mole. **Phelps kills Claire and climbs to the roof of the train, where Krieger is waiting with a helicopter with a tether. **Ethan kills Krieger and "Phelps" by puting an explosive chewing gum on the helicopter’s windshield. **Max is arrested by Kittridge and the CIA recover the list before it can be sent. **Margaret and Donald are freed. **Kittridge reinstates Hunt and Stickell as IMF agents, but Hunt resigns and visits Margaret and Donald. 1999 March 23rd-26th *The Chimera Mission takes place. **Vladimir Nekhorvich is killed by Sean Ambrose during a flight. **Ethan is alerted by the IMF that someone has used his identity to assist Dr. Nekhorvich to enter the United States, only to kill him in a subsequent plane crash. **IMF director and mission commander Swanbeck assigns Ethan to recover the virus and its cure. He also insists that he recruits Nyah Nordoff-Hall, a professional thief presently operating in Seville, Spain. Later, Ethan finds out that she is Ambrose's ex-girlfriend. **Ethan and Nyah, after a lighthearted chase, have sex, which would change Ethan's life forever. **After recruiting Nyah, Ethan assembles his team, computer expert Luther Stickell and pilot Billy Baird, in Sydney, Australia, where Biocyte laboratories are located and Ambrose is staying. **The IMF team kidnaps McCloy to force him to give up Bellerophon. However, they learn that the only samples of Bellerophon were taken by Nekhorvich, and are now in Ambrose's hands. Ambrose has the cure, but does not have the virus. **Ambrose, posing as Ethan, tricks Nyah into revealing his plan. **Ethan raids the BioCyte lab and manages to destroy all but one sample of the virus before Ambrose intervenes, and a firefight ensues. **Ambrose orders Nyah to retrieve the last sample of Chimera. She injects herself with it, preventing Ambrose from simply killing her to get it. Ambrose takes Nyah away, and Ethan escapes from the laboratory. **The Bare Island Incident takes place. **Ambrose kills his right-hand man, Hugh Stamp, who was disguised as Ethan, allowing Ethan to steal the remaining samples of Bellerophon. **Luther and Billy locate Nyah, who has wandered to a cliff side, intent on killing herself to prevent Chimera from spreading. **Ethan and Ambrose engage in a fight, which ends with Ethan gaining the upper hand and killing him. **Swanbeck clears Nyah's criminal record, allowing Ethan to reunite with Nyah in Sydney and starting a relationship with her. **Swanbeck is killed by a memeber of a secret organization in Paris. 2001 September 11th *September 11th attacks: four coordinated terrorist attacks were caused by the Islamic terrorist group al-Qaeda on the United States on the morning of Tuesday, including the attack on the World Trade Center 2002 May 21st *Nyah Nordoff-Hall is killed in her house in San Francisco. Ethan grieves for her death. October 20th *Ethan meets a nurse from the Virgina Regional Hospital named Julia Meade in Lake Wanaka. 2004 *Ethan starts training Lindsey Ferris and is engaged with Julia. * Daddy Matthews, Jr. is Dies. 2006 May 23rd-26th *Operation Rabbit's Foot takes place. **Four years after Nyah’s death, Ethan, now about to get married to Julia, is approached by fellow IMF agent John Musgrave about a mission to rescue one of Ethan's protégés, Lindsey Farris. **The team rescues Lindsey and collects two damaged laptop computers. As they flee, Ethan discovers an explosive pellet implanted in Lindsey's head. Before he can disable it, it goes off and kills her. **Back in the U.S., Ethan and Musgrave are reprimanded by IMF Director Theodore Brassel. Ethan learns that Lindsey mailed him a postcard before her capture and discovers a magnetic microdot under the stamp. Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Events